


Appetite

by panda_shi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gen, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time when Iruka's desires gets the better of him. And it's really only because of one thing: Iruka is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a porny fic in a while that didn't require a plot and this was tiring to write -- I should write more. So here it is. Absolutely pointless porn. Many thanks to the awesome [sub_textual](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual/pseuds/sub_textual) for being a lovely BETA.
> 
> Post-War-AU. Disregarding ALL SPOILERS, of course.

There is a time when Iruka's desires gets the better of him. A time where his mind refuses to focus and only moves on the familiar built tracks on autopilot, accomplishing tasks because that is what he's been doing for _years_ of endless practice and routine. He plans lessons, he teaches, he dodges spitballs and makes kids stand in a squat in the corner of the room for hours depending on their mischief, he reads reports, he stamps them, he yells, he snaps, he makes requests for resubmissions, he holds parent-teacher meetings and conferences -- he does his _job_. 

 

But when _that time comes_ , Iruka literally _goes mad_.

 

He gets crankier, he loads his kids with so much homework that he wouldn't be surprised if they end up hating him after this entire _phase_ is over. He is stricter in the mission room, he tolerates _less bullshit_ from people and all because of one thing:

 

Iruka is horny.

 

It really happens once or twice a year. About a year and a half ago, Iruka had wanted to eat pussy, to push his tongue between soft and moist flesh and suck it dry until his nose and chin gleamed with the warmth of his woman's flush, desires and the screams that comes with the quiver of her thighs. The salty-sweetness makes him heady, and he had greedily plunged his fingers into the slick and tight heat of that magnificent, beautiful, warm and sweet, _sweet_ pussy of one sexy Tsukishiro Mika, who had lovely thighs and pert little breasts that bounced and rolled when Iruka _fucked_ her with his mouth and tongue. When he drew a red line around her thigh like a garter, when he whispered the filthiest words that had Mika dripping wet, and when he said, against her thighs while his fingers _plunged_ repeatedly, like a piston into that glorious heat that had him dripping precome all over her couch, I've thought about this since you offered me lunch at the mission room, when you shared our rice because you made too much, I wondered what you'd be like under that uniform that hides all _this_ , look at how wet you are, and I can't stop, forgive me, Mika-san, but you're so beautiful and I just want you and your gods, your pussy, it's so good, you taste so good, you're all I can think about and sometimes when you walk across the room, I wondered what it'd feel like to get on my knees, spread your legs and run my tongue up your pussy and have you dripping down my throat and mouth. I wondered if you'd scream, if you'd grab me by the hair and rub yourself on my chin, ride me with your legs and never stop -- let me fuck you Mika-san, oh fuck, will you let me fuck you?

 

They had _fucked_ for hours, repeatedly, with Iruka filling Mika with months of pent up frustration and when he manages to catch his breath, he spreads her on the floor, hoists her hips up and spreads her legs wide and plunges his tongue down her swollen folds, sucking white heat and clear cum and making her scream again and again and again --

 

Iruka thunks his head on the table then, at the memory of almost a year and a half ago, before shit hit the fan and the war consumed nearly every country, every nook and corner of every hidden village that ever existed. Mika-san is now married and every time they pass by each other, there is a secret smile between them and a grin that splits their faces; their relationship doesn't get further than that and it's all good to Iruka and Mika herself, along with her family.

 

Some things are just meant to be kept under lock and key.

 

Brushing nearly two years and being absorbed knee deep in _shit_ , Iruka hasn't had the time to even think of wanting to eat pussy.

 

Until _now_.

 

For some fucking reason.

 

But Iruka does not want pussy, he doesn't want to feel the soft flesh of a woman's breasts under his palms, to feel pert and hardened nipples rub against his chest, or the parting softness and heat rubbing against his hardened cock, soft whimpers and sweet breath against his chin and mouth, hair in his fist and wide supple hips and ass against his thighs and hip, _rubbing_ and _always wanting_.

 

Iruka pulls his hair a little bit, undoing the ponytail and massaging his scalp. 

 

He wants _cock_ this time.

 

And he had told himself about a week ago when he had reached his wit’s end that the next man to walk into the mission room is the man that he's going to fuck with his mouth. Now, a week later, Iruka is going mad with Kakashi _not_ being in the village. He didn't want any other cock. Iruka _wanted_ Kakashi's _cock_. He had stared shamelessly at the man's groin when he came in that afternoon with his (late) mission report. Had smiled and looked at the man's visible eye with a hungry glint that made Kakashi blink and stand quietly before him for a moment before accepting his next mission. 

 

For the next several nights, all Iruka can think of is Kakashi's cock, that even now, when in a fit of desperation to catch the on-the-field jounin, Iruka had signed up for the mission desk's graveyard shift. If he keeps himself busy, he can keep the desire at bay. But it's been a week and Iruka is ready to explode, already trying to practice breathing techniques and laughing with a tinge of hysteria sometimes, doing more pushups than necessary because damnit, when Iruka wanted something, he makes sure to get it.

 

So just as he's about to stick his hand into his pants and call it a freaking night with his head buried into his elbow on the desk, the crotch of his dreams suddenly decides to make an appearance before him, holding out a report that is a little wet around the edges and dripping a puddle in the middle of the mission office. Right in front of Iruka's desk too.

 

"Kakashi-san." Iruka says, a little breathlessly.

 

There is a certain heat in Iruka's gaze, a ravenous hunger that makes his pupils dilate and his eyes look bigger, _darker_. He speaks a little too calmly, with a little too much teeth, a man with a mission, a target. And he doesn't hold back when he drills his gaze into Kakashi's, taking the report from him and flattening the paper on his desk.

 

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi answers back, a little quiet, perhaps guarded, Iruka doesn't know. He doesn't exactly give a shit either.

 

Because he can only think of is Kakashi's cock in his palms, his tongue brushing on the underside of the hard length and his lips tracing the lines of the swollen head, perhaps glistening with precome as Kakashi tries to hold back, tries to not slam his hard cock right into Iruka's throat jerk his hips and _fuck_ him like that, with Iruka on his knees.

 

Iruka feels his cock stir under his pants as he lowers his gaze and wracks his brain to _focus_ , to skim the report, see that everything is in order for what seems to be an A-rank, stamp it and stash it away in a separate folder for the Hokage to see later. 

 

"Everything seems to be in order." Iruka says, and folds his hands on the table and looks up at Kakashi. Instead of a smile there is sharper tilt to the corner of his lips. "Thank you very much for all your hard work."

 

"Hmmm…" Kakashi dips his head and tucks his hands into the pockets of his pants. "You seem a little tense, sensei. Maybe you should call it a night."

 

Iruka thinks this is where he should put an end to things. To get over this crazy fiasco he's gotten himself into, to sober up and smell the coffee and scratch the itch once and for all.

 

"That is true. It's been a most difficult week. Would you lend me your ear for a moment, Kakashi-san?" 

 

Kakashi simply raises an eyebrow; Iruka takes that as his cue. He starts to drum his fingers on the table. He knows that a little tough A-rank or two can leave _anybody_ a little warm under the collar, knows that when men are overworked and they spend nothing but chasing death and grit and blood for the past several weeks straight, a certain strains starts to pull at their spine. 

 

It makes even the most hardened men susceptible to certain words. Certain actions.

 

Iruka knows that Hatake Kakashi is a gamble.

 

The flush is already high on Iruka's cheeks.

 

"You've been gone quite a long while and whenever you return, I don't see you. I don't know if you're well, if you're hurt, or if you're dead. I think a lot about you. Many nights, sometimes in the middle of work or my shift, I would wonder how it would feel to have your cock in my mouth. Every single bit of you, pulling my mouth apart. My throat. I would feel thirsty and hungry every time I think about it." 

 

Iruka stands then, slowly, leaning over the table, palms flat on the table. 

 

Kakashi remains unmoving.

 

"I -- I would wonder how you'd taste like, how your cock would feel in my hands, when I touch you, when I feel the length of it between my fingers, the weight of your balls in my palms? Would it make your thighs tremble. Would you demand more of me. Would you grab me by the hair and tell me to get to it, pull me towards your cock and bury yourself in my mouth until I can't talk. Or think. Would you like it if I take you slow, or would you prefer it fast. Would you get angry, if I didn't obey how you want me to suck your cock, would you come in my mouth…"

 

Iruka slides over the table, so that he's standing in front of Kakashi's unmoving form.

 

"I love the challenge and thought of sucking you off." Iruka _whispers_ , a full blown _confession_ , right against Kakashi's chin. 

 

Maybe if Kakashi turns him down, this entire mess would stop. This close, Iruka can smell Kakashi, the rich scent of pine and open fields, of cool winds and something fresh. Iruka feels his throat constrict just then, and shaky hands come to rest on Kakashi's elbows, squeezing gently, feeling the warmth of his skin seep through the wet jounin uniform. Iruka can already feel his breath come hot, his cock straining against his pants and boxers, a tight hold because _oh fuck_ he's so close to Kakashi and he just wants _one taste_. Just a little and after that, he will be fine. He won't go crazy anymore because Iruka knows if he doesn't get this now, he'll come apart with madness and desire.

 

"I want your cock. I want you, I want to suck you off -- please let me." Iruka closes his eyes, completely blinded by his lack of control now, a total goner. A completely different person when he looks up at Kakashi and sees Kakashi _looking_ at him _differently_.

 

" _Iruka…_ "

 

Iruka bites his lower lip then, swallowing down a whimper and and flattening his hand on Kakashi's chest. "Let me. Please -- please let me -- just once -- your cock --" 

 

Iruka ducks his head, and when Kakashi's body slowly relaxes under his hands, when he feels Kakashi relax _slightly_ , Iruka tugs him towards the desk, sits him there and slowly sinks to his knees, eyes staring at the lone gray one. He doesn't ask Kakashi to take his mask off, doesn't ask him for _anything_. Iruka just keeps looking at him as he peels Kakashi's pants open, prying the zipper and button aside and slowly, carefully, and breathlessly tugs out the semi-hard cock, exposing it to the cold air of the mission room. 

 

And it's perfect.

 

Kakashi's cock, long and thick around the base, still not full hard and filled, resting against his thigh. Kakashi's hands are against the table, wet gloves squeaking as he flexes his grip, tailbone flat against the hard surface of the table, legs slightly apart to accommodate Iruka. Iruka doesn't care how Kakashi sits, because _this_ completely steals his breath away, makes his chest constrict while he reaches with curious and trembling fingers, pressing them against Kakashi's thigh, sliding over wet fabric until he feels skin and scars, cords of steel flexing slightly under the touch. Kakashi's skin feels cold but warms under Iruka's touch easily, just as his cock slowly starts to harden when Iruka gaze falls on it, when his hands slowly starts to feel then, like touching glass.

 

Iruka memorizes each line, how the veins run over the length, he inhales deeply through his nose when tanned fingers gently trace the curve of his balls, eyes only and _only_ on Kakashi's cock. He can smell Kakashi's arousal, can almost _taste_ it on his tongue as he slowly and _oh so slowly_ starts to stroke it. The velvety feel of the hardening flesh makes Iruka _whimper_ in his throat, makes his chest and stomach tighten and his head _swim_ , heady from the heat that he feels in his palms, heat that shoots right to his own cock, hard and so _painful_ under the constriction of his pants and oh god, and all he's done is _look_ at Kakashi's cock.

 

Touch it like it's glass. Learns its shape. Its feel. Watches it get rock hard and stroking it gently, _slowly,_ like a devoted lover while Iruka's own lips starts to turn ruddy from desire, from how he chews it as he tries to _control_ himself, from how he _tells_ himself to _savor_ this, to _enjoy_ this, to milk every single last drop that the great Sharingan Hatake Kakashi can give him, to swallow every last drop of his come --

 

And oh, there, right there, Iruka watches with a bit of a breathless awe as precome starts to gather in a clear bead at the top of Kakashi's cock, when the jounin's hips start to jerk with each of Iruka's gentle strokes. Iruka pushes his hands flat against the V line cutting through Kakashi's hips, steadying him against the table.

 

"No, please…" Iruka _begs_ , eyes glassy and looking completely debauched just by _touching_ Kakashi _alone_. "Don't… please don't… just… I just want a taste… one taste…"

 

Iruka's mouth is open over Kakashi's cock, like how one wants to kiss someone precious to them, but dances around the act, from being too nervous, afraid to fuck it up, afraid that the person would disappear. That this amazingly hard and long and fuck -- Kakashi smells _good_. 

 

Iruka closes his eyes when he flicks his tongue over the tip, flicking the clear bead off and feeling tremors course through his body when he swallows the salty-bitterness, a _whimper_ reverberating in his too tight throat, and gods, Iruka feels so _hungry._ So, _so_ hungry that he loses his breath.

 

And that's when he snaps, when he looks up at Kakashi with his mouth over the tip of his cock, barely has enough time to register how Kakashi is looking at _him_ , eye dropped to half mast, lips slightly parted as the jounin _breathes_ through the mask that is moist and clinging even more to his lips. The flavor is gone from Iruka's mouth by the time control completely fucks him over and _leaves him_.

 

_Fuck it all._

 

Iruka yanks his mouth off Kakashi, grabs his pants by the belt line and _yanks_ it down to Kakashi's knees, pulling him forward and forcing his legs so wide apart that anymore, the fabric would rip. Iruka doesn't dare wait, doesn't give Kakashi a chance to even react because he's got Kakashi's cock in his mouth, taking him all the way down and _fuck_ , yes. Oh fuck, _yes that's how I want it -- fuck!_

 

" _Haaahh_! _Iruka…_ ”

 

There is no stopping _this_ now. Iruka has Kakashi all the way down his throat, feels the fisting of gloved fingers in his hair and his hips are jerking, and Kakashi is crying hoarsely from _shock_ most likely, but Iruka doesn't care. He takes it all, suffocating and choking Kakashi as he makes a mess, saliva and precome -- fuck, so much precome that tastes so good and hot sliding down his throat - slipping from the corners of his lips, down his chin, smearing and making Iruka's lips that are swollen within seconds, moist and glistening under the harsh halogen lights of the office ceiling.

 

Iruka doesn't pull away when he starts to _fuck_ Kakashi with his mouth. When he starts to worship that cock that he's thought of nothing but,about and not paying attention to his own. Kakashi is so hard and Iruka devours him and a part of Iruka's mind tells him to stop, to give Kakashi a moment to catch up a bit, to let him get used to the furnace of his mouth, to let him acclimate, to tease him and _drag_ this out some more because that cock is all his.

 

And Iruka tries to stop, but can't because he can hear all these sounds coming out of Kakashi's throat, bouncing all across the mission room walls while Iruka's throat _tightens_ around Kakashi's cock and all he irk can think is no, no, no, no, please, no don't come now and he's wrapping his fingers around the base of Kakashi's cock, _squeezing_ and _choking_ Kakashi's desire to _force_ him to stop, to bring him back down to the ground and give him a moment to breathe.

 

But Iruka _can't._

__

There is no way for him to stop. 

 

Even when he chokes Kakashi's arousal s down, even when his grip is _vicious_ around the length of Kakashi's cock, his mouth has a mind of its own. Come and saliva from the rock hard length spreads all over Iruka's face as he breathes against it, tries to catch his own breath --

 

It's hard.

 

It's so _hard to stop_.

 

Iruka's mouth moves over the curves of Kakashi's balls, takes them into his mouth and rolls them with his tongue, _sucking_ and trying to mark it like how one would do so on the neck of a loved one. This cock -- this cock that is so beautiful and so perfect -- that Iruka can't allow to let go of yet, when his mouth isn't satisfied, isn't ready to let it go, o and yet can't seem to dare pull away and exercise patience. And there, right there, between Kakashi's legs, where Iruka continues to trail kisses from the juncture of Kakashi's inner thighs and hip, Iruka follows the line until Kakashi's scent is all he can inhale and his tongue is pressing against the tight puckered flesh of Kakashi's entrance. The taste of it, the _tightness_ , how it _spasms_ under his tongue makes Iruka _whimper_ and gods, he wants more, hell does he want to feel that heat choke and _squeeze_ his tongue and even without thinking, Iruka is pushing it apart, tasting rain water and hot flesh and _Kakashi_ , all over his mouth, making his eyes roll back as his eyes flutter shut.

 

Then it's gone.

 

Iruka suddenly wants Kakashi now, wants him to come now.

 

And Iruka is pulling back, breathless and chest heaving, chest burning from the heat as he he releases Kakashi's cock from its choking hold, "Please come. Please, please come, I _need you to come_ \-- oh god, fuck -- _Kakashi --"_

 

It's a mindless ramble, something that is utterly beyond Iruka's control as he wraps his lips again around Kakashi's cock, taking him all the way downin. Iruka doesn't fight it when Kakashi grabs him by the hair and is doubled over his head, the tips of his soaking hair dripping a wet patch over Iruka's back as Kakashi's hips jerks and suddenly he's just fucking Iruka's mouth, ripping it apart and _pounding_ , right in there, into heat and pleasure and that is exactly what Iruka wants. It is exactly what he wants to feel. To choke and know nothing else beyond the existence of the hard cock filling him up and consuming him, eliciting whimpers and choking noises and making Iruka's cock so hard that it _hurts_ and yes, that's it, just like that, don't stop, fuck me, fuck my mouth, all I want is you and your cock _and oh gods --_

__

It explodes. 

 

And Iruka doesn't know what hits him, except there is heat filling him up and Kakashi's voice is reverberating in his ears. He can't feel anything else and nearly comes too, when all that liquid heat fills him, trickles down his throat while he greedily clamps his mouth around the jerking flesh, nails digging into Kakashi's spasming hips as he _swallows_ and _swallows_. All of it. Everything. Iruka's throat works around the hardened flesh as his ears _burn_ with the sound of Kakashi's hoarse cry and Iruka is yanking his head back, and _breathes_ , like he surfaces from the depths of the ocean, gasping for hair. With a and shaking hand snaking snaking past the waistband of his trousers, eyes _glued_ on _Kakashi_ , who is lying there, open and completely _gone_ , and to that image, to Kakashi's cock glistening with come and saliva, the length slowly and gradually softening against his stomach, Iruka _strokes_ himself, vicious and _cruel_ , a pace that is punishing and yet so relieving because it doesn't take long, Iruka doesn't care about himself and simply wants the edge off. He comes with his neck tilting back, the image of Kakashi's debauched form _seared_ into his memory as his cock twitches in his own hand and his come spills all over his tight fist, smearing all over his uniform and stomach. 

 

Then it's over.

 

The edge is gone.

 

And Iruka's mind is clear.

 

The only thing that is left is the thick flavor oin his tongue and feel of sticky come in Iruka's hand, a hand that he bring up and presses against Kakashi's softening cock, spreads the white mess over it and kisses his way up, cleans it up with his tongue and crawls over the table, up and up and over Kakashi, pressing his lips against Kakashi's masked lips as he _breathes_ , "You're so good. So, so good, so beautiful…"

 

Iruka closes his eyes and _sighs_ at the call of his name.

 

And promptly jerks awake, feeling a little breathless like he's drowning, when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he's looking up at a lone gray eye, and a damped gloved hand wrapped around a sheet of paper. Iruka is flushed, _breathless_ , lips parted and moist from when he licks it to moisten the dryness, red from how he's bitten it.

 

Kakash is handing in his report.

 

And for a moment, Iruka looks a little lost and distant, glassy and still taken by what had felt like the best masturbating-orgasm of his _life_.

 

Iruka feels his cheeks heat up as Kakashi just _looks_ at him.

 

"Sensei, you look tired. Maybe you should call it a night."

 

Iruka blinks once as he _sees_ the look in Kakashi's eye.

 

And _grins_.

 

FIN


End file.
